


So Damn lovable

by RandomWeirdCat



Series: Peter Parker and villains [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Nick fury but he gets better later, Avengers Family, Avengers Infinity who, Avengers endgame who, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki is Loved, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin gets yelled at, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Thor isn’t an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Peter Parker meets Loki Friggason.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter swung from building to building, a smile across his face from under his mask.

“The police have arrived and taken the men to jail, good job, Peter.” Karen says, his smile turns into a grin.

“Thanks Karen.” Peter lands on top of a skyscraper, he sits down and looks out at the view. The buildings surrounding the Avengers Tower made everything look awesome.

The sun was about to set soon, he’d have to call May and check in with her in a bit. He was only a few blocks away from where he stuck his book bag.

Peter looks around over the buildings once more and sees a man sitting with his legs crossed, he was staring at Avengers tower from the top of a building.

The young hero immediately got up and swings over. He lands a foot away from the man, he had pitch black hair that was to his shoulders. “S-Sir?” The man looks back at him, Peter froze and Karen spoke.

“Peter, that is Thor Odinson’s brother, Loki. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?” Karen questions, worry in her voice. Loki sat in leather black pants and a dark green leather long sleeve top on with black straps across his chest.

Peter forgets to speak for a few minutes, “N-no! I got this.” He steps forward and gulps. “Um- Y-your-You-“ The teen takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“You really are Loki...” Peter finally says, Loki sits up straighter and raises an eyebrow.

“Indeed I am. And you are?” Loki glances at his suit.

“I-I’m Spider-Parker! Uh, S-Spider-man! Mr. Loki sir.” Peter almost jumps off the building when his voice cracked. Loki chuckles.

“Are you sure you are a Spider-man? You sound quite like a boy.” Loki smirks and Peter’s shoulders drop.

“I’m not a-a Boy! I’m a m-man...” Peter heard Karen laugh for a second and Loki looks back over the building.

 

“Alright, Child.”

 

The teen looks down the building, seeing the height almost matched the Tower. “What are you doing up here?” Peter asks, he sits down next to the God, his heart beating out of his chest. 

“I doubt your Avengers and the other mortals would find themselves happy with me walking around this disgusting place.” Loki’s stare turns into a harsh glare, almost as if he was wishing the Tower would catch fire. 

“Well maybe. People aren’t really comfortable with the guy who attacked them but you gotta let them warm up to you.” Peter replied, he sees Loki rubbing at his hands. They were covered in scratches and burns. 

Peter jumps over and instantly reaches for Loki. “A-are you okay?!” Loki looks at him with shock written all over his face. He hides his hands from the child. 

“I am fine. It is nothing.” Loki’s shock doesn’t disappear, his chest warms. 

“But- Your hands are hurt.” Peter tries to look at the God’s hands again.

“It is none of your concern. They will heal later.” Loki leans away from the boy. His thoughts raced. 

“How long until later though? At least-“ Peter tries before Loki stands and glares down at him.

“I will be fine!” Loki doesn’t understand this child’s feelings, his own confusion instantly turns into anger, this small mortal thought he was weak and needed help. 

Peter falls back and his lip shakes, he began stuttering again. He tries to put some distance between them when he slips and begins to fall off the side of the building. 

A hand grabs at his and stops him from falling. He looks up and sees Loki, surprise crossing his face again. He pulls the child back over the building side and doesn’t let go of him.

Peter looks down at Loki’s hands and sees they were bleeding now. He stands in front of Loki and takes the God’s hands into his own. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Loki. I just w-want to h-help...” Loki steps back but didn’t take his hands away.

“I do not need help. Especially from a child.” The boy lets go of Loki’s hands and steps away.

“S-“ Loki shushes him, he looks away and sighed.

“I may need help bandaging them until they do heal.” Loki doesn’t look at the child. Peter smiles and jumps up. 

“A-Alright!” Loki raises his hand and a roll of bandages appear in his hand. Peter gaps at this and his mouth falls open. “Wow, that was so cool! You really can do magic! Me and Ne- Uh, my friend we’re talking about what kind of magic you can do!” 

Loki smiles, he hands the bandages to the spider. He sits down with the boy and tilts his head. Peter begins to bandage Loki’s hands. He finishes and looks up at Loki, “Thank you for letting me help.” Loki stands and smirks.

“You do understand you’ve just assisted “The Guy” who attacked Midgard?” Loki watches as the boy stands up and puts his hands behind his masked head.

“Yeah, but who gets to say they’ve helped the god of mischief?” Spider-man says, Loki holds out his newly bandaged hands and a green snake crawls out from under his sleeve.

Peter’s arms fell and he leans forward, “Holy Cannoli. That’s so awesome! Can you make other stuff appear, Mr. Loki?” Peter’s curiosity gets the better of him and he reaches out for the snake.  

“Just call me Loki.” The snake jumps at him and goes on to his arm. He grins and almost shakes with happiness. 

“This is-“ He looks up and sees Loki was gone, as if he wasn’t even here to begin with. He glances down and sees the snake opens it’s mouth and shows it sharp fangs before disappearing in a flash of green dust.

“Whoa. Karen, call Chair War-God!” Peter jumps from the building and shoots out a web as he goes.


	2. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Peter eat cookies.

Loki looks at the boy next to him as he takes a seat. “Hello.” The spider began to swing his legs, he held a brown bag.

 

“Hey Mr- Uh, Loki!” The Spiderling pushes his mask up to his nose and opens the bag, he bites into a small brown circle with black dots in it.

 

“What in the worlds is that?” Loki question, the child looks at the thing and stuffs it into his mouth and reaches into the bag, he pulls out another one and holds it out to Loki.

 

“T-try I-hm- It.” The spider says, Loki hesitantly grabs the surprisingly soft circle. He takes a small bite out of the thing and glances down at it.

 

“This is good, what is it?” The God questions, the child laughs and grabs another circle for him.

 

“There chocolate chip cookies, me and my au- An Acquaintance made them.” The child said, he smiles as Loki takes the so called cookie and starts to eat both of them.

 

“I like them.” 

 

“So do I.” They sat for quite a while eating the cookies until there were no more. Loki has searched the bag, wishing for more of the cookies.

 

“Sorry, I’ll bring more tomorrow. Maybe you and me can make them later.” The spider says, practically jumping up. Loki tosses the bag over the roof, the child shoots something out of his wrist and instantly grabs the bag, Loki jolts away and looks at the boy’s wrist.

 

“Don’t just throw it, that’s Littering. You can get a fine for that.” The teen says while wrapping the bag in the stuff from his wrist. He looks up and sees the God staring at his wrist.

 

“That is quite strange.”

 

“So is disappearing.” Loki hums and looks down at the small people below them.

 

“You would wish to make these cookies with me?” The god asked, tilting his head to the side. The spider nods as he pulls his mask down.

 

“Yeah! You and me can make these, I’ll have to get the recipe from my Acquaintance though.” The spider laughs, Loki messes with his no longer bandaged hands.

 

“Alright, Spiderling. I would like that.” Loki smiles, the child looks at his hands and almost jumps into him.

 

“Whoah! They healed! That’s great, did they heal okay? O-oh! Do you have like healing spells or can you heal quick like me?” The spider crosses his legs and Loki could hear the pure wonder in his voice.

 

“I-I...I know ways to heal quicker than most with my magic so yes, I have healing spells I believe?” Loki barely says through the spider’s questions. He felt a bit overwhelmed.

 

“That’s so cool! I can’t wait until I tell Ned-...Arty... Y-yeah! Nedarty!” The child stutters and Loki could hear him gulp.

 

“Nedarty? Are you sure that is their name?” He raises an eyebrow and the spider begins to Loki around nervously.

 

“Y-Yes?” Loki knew this child was lying but didn’t say anything, he crosses his arms and smirks.

 

“What a wonderful name.” He sees the spider’s tense shoulders relax as he sighed and coughed.

 

“So, um Loki, what really brings you to the big apple?” The boy leans on one of his hands and stares into the green eyes of the god. Loki glances at Avengers Tower and glares.

 

“The idiotic avengers and Odin, king of Asgard. I’m being hunted by both of them and I am supposed to be imprisoned for my crimes.” Loki says through his teeth.

 

Spider-man brings his knees to his chest. “Do you feel sorry?” Loki looks at the child.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Do you feel sorry for what you’ve done?” The spider spoke slowly, Loki wonders what’ll happen if he says no, if he truly didn’t feel any regret.

 

“Yes, I do.” He says with his chin up. The spider nods.

 

“Good, it’d be pretty bad if you didn’t. But as long as you regret what you’ve done, I forgive you. The avengers and Mr. Odin may not, you’ll have to tell them your sorry next time you meet.” The spider sighs and stretches his arms out. Loki closes his eyes and chuckles.

 

“If only it were that easy.”

 

“It might be.” Loki disappears and The spider looks around and snaps his fingers. “I gotta start learning how to disappear too...”


	3. Spider-Man and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider man gets some help when two of his super villains team up!

It’s been two weeks and every day, The Spiderling has brought him Cookies and brownies and small candies called “Jolly Ranchers” and “Lollipops”.

 

Loki must admit that the candies and other snacks were nice, the child always brought something with him. A few days ago the boy came back with a cookie and a dislocated shoulder.

 

The god almost had a heart attack that day. He healed the boy and checked him for another injuries after that. Loki didn’t know if he kept returning for the snacks or for the Tower, or at least that’s what he told the younger man.

 

He knew exactly why he kept coming back, it just wasn’t either of those damn things. It was the Boy.

 

After time had  passed, Loki was left waiting, staring out across the buildings and waiting for the spider. Every bad thought came to his head. If the boy was hurt, if the boy didn’t like him anymore, if the boy was captured-

 

More bad thoughts ran through his mind, voices whispered to him and he tries not to listen, he tried so hard not too.

 

Loki stares down towards the ground. It would be a long drop and he might actually die if he were to fall. He leans down some more, he began to tip over, he closes his eyes the second he began to slip.

 

Hands grab at his wrist and hand. He turns and sees the spider child holding him. “Hey Mr- Um, Loki! You know you have to be carful, you almost fell.” Loki was pulled back.

 

“I know.” Loki keeps his eyes down, the spider leans down and tries to see what he was staring at but only saw the streets and cars.

 

“I got cookies.” Loki finally looks up, he holds out his hand and Peter places three cookies into his hand.

 

Loki glances over and sees the spider roll up his mask to his nose and begin to eat a cookie. “Oh dear.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You have no hair on your face, you really are a child.” Loki says with a smirk. The spider huffs.

 

“I’m not a total child!”

 

“Tell me that when you have hair on your chin.” Loki snorts when he sees the boy pout and sigh.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why did you choose this building?” Peter suddenly questions. Loki stops and glances at the Avengers tower.

 

“The view make everything look less disgusting.” Loki sees a cloud above them.

 

“True but that didn’t sound right. Why did you really-“ Peter’s senses went off like a fire alarm. He looks around and sees an explosion happen a few building away.

 

He stands and glances at Loki, “Wanna come?” The god looked like he had slapped him with a fish.

 

“What? Have you lost your mind?” Loki tilts his head and heard another explosion.

 

“Maybe. Are you coming?” He hold’s out his hand and Loki glances at it and where the damage was happening.

 

He shakes his head and slides away from the spider’s hand. The spider’s shoulders dropped and he nods. “I’ll see you later?” The spider falls forward and Loki reaches out to grab him.

 

The spider shoots something from his wrist and it sticks to another building and he swings. Loki watches as he rushes to the problem.

 

The trickster shakes his head and stands up.

 

Peter lands onto a top off a car and stands. “Hey Ock!” The man turns around, his eyes narrowed. He stood and suddenly he was lifted off the ground.

 

“Spider-Man! So nice to see you again.” Doctor octopus says with a grin. The metal arms rise in the air before rushing at him.

 

Peter jumps back and stands on the side of a building with his arms cross, “Your getting pretty slow. Maybe those need some oil or something?” 

 

Another arm reaches from him and he flips forward, he shoots out webs under the long metal arms and pulls them out from under the Doc.

 

The villain falls into the ground with a groan, “No, I’m just waiting for a friend.” Doc. Ock looks up and Spider-Man felt his senses go nuts. He looks around and sees nothing.

 

“Friend? I didn’t think you had any.” Peter turns to see a grey body running at him. It slams into him and he goes flying back.

 

“Peter! Are you okay?” Karen asked, Peter takes a deep breath and gets to his feet.

 

“Yeah I’m good, thanks for asking.” Peter sees Doc ock rises, ripping his webs and he glances towards the other and sees Rhino standing with a smug smirk.

 

“Hey bug.” Rhino says, he stomps his foot into the ground and leans his horn forwards.

 

“Didn’t know you guys were friends, did you meet on Super-villains. Com or?” Spider man turns his electric webs on as Rhino charges at him again.

 

He waits for the last second before jumping over the Rhino and shooting his webs at his neck. The man yells out and slams into the building in front of him, Peter covers him in webs and smiles.

 

“Olé!“ His senses when off again and he winces, Metal wraps around him and began to squeeze. Peter yells out as something cracks.

 

Doc Ock’s grin grew and he lets out a laugh, “Look at what I’ve caught, a pathetic little spider.”

 

Peter lets out a wheeze, “D-d-didn’t your mom ever teach y-you it’s rude to call people n-names?” The squeezing grew tighter and the spider cries out. He heard loud footsteps and sees Rhino charging at him again.

 

Peter was let go of and Rhino slams into him, he slams into the ground and a crater forms under him. “Peter, would-“

 

“N-no thanks.” He already knew where Karen was going with the question and he did not want Mr. Stark’s help with this.

 

“Aw, time to squish a spider.” Rhino stands over him, his arms raised in the air as he held a car. Rhino drops the car onto the spider.

 

Dr. Oct lets out a loud laugh, “Finally-“

 

The car moves and rises, The spider lifts the car off him. Rhino grows and slams his fist into the car, Peter still held it with a huff.

 

Rhino goes to hit the car again when something hits him.

 

Peter watches as a truck slams into Rhino and sees Loki standing with his hand held out. “Hello Spiderling.”

 

Doc. Ock lets out a scream and rushes towards Loki, Peter throws the car off of himself and webs one of the octopus legs, his ribs argued against him moving. Loki reaches down and places his hand onto the ground.

 

Peter’s eyes widen as he sees ice crawling from Loki’s hand and under the legs of octopus, they begin to slip and soon Doc. Ock falls to the ground.

 

Loki disappears and reappears above Doc. Ock, a knife appears in his hand and Peter’s grins and sees Loki slams the knife into the Ock’s belt, the metal legs go limp and Loki hops onto the ground with a smirk.

 

He flips the knife into the air and Peter jumps over and catches it before it lands into his hand. “No.”

 

“I would’ve caught it.” Loki argues while staring at the boy, Peter lets out a laugh and goes to hand the knife back when Karen’s voice interrupts him.

 

“Peter, Tony Stark is calling.” Peter felt his heart leap out of his chest and he began to feel anxiety building up.

 

“Don’t answer!” Karen quickly sends Tony Stark to voice mail and Peter instantly feels guilty.

 

“Don’t answer what?” Loki questions, Peter shakes his head.

 

“Iron man was calling me, I may have....Not answered?” Loki took a second to process what the boy said before bursting out laughing.

 

“Oh my, Spiderling.” Loki heard Peter laugh and stop quickly with a ‘Ow’. 

 

Peter raises his hand and pressed his hand against his chest. “Ouch.” Loki stops, he gently reaches out and pulls Peter’s hand away from his chest.

 

Loki places his hand onto the boy’s chest and presses, Peter yells and takes a step back. “I-I should go?” The spider tries to turn but Loki grabs him and they were gone.

 

Peter stumbles back as they were now standing on top of the office building they always met on. “L-Loki?” The god places his hand back onto the boy’s chest and his hand glows a pale green.

 

Peter sighs when the pain fades, he leans into Loki and smiles. “You-?”

 

“Yes. You’ll still feel a bit of the pain but your chest is healed.” Loki says while takes a step back, Peter rushes forwards and wraps his arms around Loki.

 

“Thank you! We should totally team up again! And the ice powers! Those are so cool! You have powers like Elsa! Oh I can be Anna!” Peter says quickly and Loki pats the child’s shoulder before untangling himself from him.

 

Loki coughs into his hand and covers his purplish cheeks. “I have no clue as to what your talking about.”

 

“Elsa and Anna? Frozen? Um, How about next week we have a movie night?” Peter asked, he sits on the side of the building.

 

Loki tilts his head, “Movie night?”

 

“Forget It, meet me here at 4 and we can go watch Frozen, if that’s okay with you? You one hundred percent don’t have to if-“

 

“Alright.” Loki interrupts the rambling boy with a smirk.

 

“Alright?...Alright! I’ll-“ Loki disappears before Peter could finish, Peter didn’t even care as a million thoughts race through his mind. 

 

He just got a ex-super villain to agree to having a movie night with him. If he brought him home than he’d reveal his identity and Aunt May could get hurt but he highly doubt Loki would do anything like that.

 

Karen’s voice snapped him out of his daze. “Peter?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You have 47 miss calls from Mr. Stark, 22 miss calls from Pepper Potts, five miss calls from “Pirate Fury”, ten miss calls from “Chair War-God” and over twelve from each of the Avengers and two texts from Thor. Would you like to reply to any of them?”

 

Peter gulps. “N-“

 

A sound catches his attention. He sees Iron man’s suit flying at him.

 

He was going to actually die.


	4. The Avengers see everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can’t get away from the Avengers and they see right through him.

Peter sat in the middle of everyone. Ever Avenger, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and even Happy stood staring at him. Tony Stark takes his place in front of Peter, he drags a chair up and puts it backwards, he sat down with a huff.

 

“Want to start this off or should I?” Tony asked, he raises an eyebrow and glances at the teen’s shifty eyes.

 

Peter glances up. “Y-you can?” He was panicking so badly.

 

Tony instantly pulls up the video of Spider-Man and Loki working together and disappearing. Peter sunk deeper into his seat.

 

“So, Spider-Man. Whats your explanation?” Fury glares with his one eye. He stood next to Tony. Peter cracks a nervous smile.

 

“U-uh, well, Um....” Peter felt his lungs burn as he tries to speak. He lets out a cough. “L-Loki randomly came to help me?” The unimpressed look on Tony and everyone’s faces made him gulp.

 

“Randomly? You sure about that?” Tony leans forwards and Steve uncrosses his arms and leans against the wall he was closest too.

 

“Son, you don’t have to lie to us. You can tell us the truth.” Steve tries to comfort him but Peter glances at him before looking back at his hands.

 

“M-maybe Loki wants to do good now...” Peter felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Natasha stares down at him with soft eyes, “Peter, I know what lying looks like and you’re terrible at it. Tell us why Loki “Helped” Spider-Man.” Peter looks down at the ground.

 

“I may or may not have met Loki on accident.” He quickly says. He knew he couldn’t try to hide it for much longer with two of the greatest spies staring him down and his mentor sitting right in front of him with Nick Fury behind him.

 

“And you didn’t think to call me or Happy, or any of us?” Tony rewinds the video and pauses right where Loki was laughing with Spider-Man next to him.

 

Peter felt his nervousness disappear. He sits up in his chair and crosses his arms, “You never answer.” Peter said it loud and clear. Tony’s glare drops and his eyes widen.

 

“I would’ve-“

 

“No! You wouldn’t! I’ve left so Many messages and barely anyone answers them!” Peter yells, Happy tenses and felt guilt spread up into his chest.

 

“Loki is literally the God of Mischief! He could be tricking you and trying to use you! He can kill you!” Tony argues, trying not to feel guilty about ignoring the Avengers newest Avenger.

 

Fury steps in, he puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder and stops him.

 

“Parker, you have to understand. Loki is dangerous, he’s killed a lot of people and I don’t think a kid from New York is going to be any different.” Fury speaks with a stern tone.

 

Thor steps up, “Loki would not hurt a child.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” Natasha says, she knew how manipulative the God could be. Thor glares at her.

 

“He is my brother.”

 

“Stepbrother. And from what you’ve told us about him, it seems like you don’t know him at all. After the snake story and  wall accident story...” Clint adds, he didn’t like this one bit. He wanted Peter far away from Loki.

 

“Peter. We just don’t want you getting hurt.” Steve finally spoke up, everyone’s attention was back onto Spider-Man.

 

“I know but he won’t hurt me.” Peter wanted to leave very badly.

 

“How do you know?” Tony questions, he rubs his forehead and stands up.

 

“Because he just saved me. If he wanted me dead, I think he would’ve done that a few weeks-“ Peter slams his mouth shut and wished himself dead or for someone to come save him. Tony’s face twists with anger and Peter felt his growing confidence dissolve away.

 

“Weeks?! How long have you been talking to him?! How long have you not came to me?” Tony yells, Peter bites the inside of his cheek and he fidgets with his hands.

 

“N-not  that long.”

 

Tony’s fist tightens and he walks Way from everyone and goes straight to the alcohol. Bruce takes off his glasses and runs a hand through his hair. “Peter. Loki’s-“

 

“Changed! He’s okay now.” Peter stares at everyone but no one wanted to look at him except Fury and Thor.

 

“Like Stark said, he can just be manipulating you.” Fury watches Tony down a shot of vodka. “If Loki turns on you-“

 

“He won’t. You are all just talking about ‘What-If’s’ but they won’t happen!”

 

“You don’t know that.” Clint walks over to Tony and gets a shot for himself. “Loki is unpredictable and a bastard.” 

 

“No he’s not. He-“ Peter tries to talk but Fury stops him.

 

Fury mentions to Thor to step up. Thor steps forward and holds out a gold and black bracelet with different kinds of symbols. Thor looked heartbroken.

 

Fury snatched the bracelet away and holds it out to Peter. “Spider-Man, this is a chance to forget everything. You put this on Loki next time you see him, call Stark, and we’ll capture him.” Peter doesn’t want to be near the bracelet.

 

“This will disable his powers, a little gift from Thor’s father for when we ran into Loki.” Fury takes Peter’s hand and drops the bracelet into his hand.

 

“I-I won’t. He trusts me...”

 

“If you don’t, you are done being an Avenger and Spider-Man.” Everyone stops, Tony drops his glass and it shatters when it connects to the ground, he marches in front of Fury and hides Peter behind him.

 

“Fury, we aren’t-“

 

“Yes We are. It’s bad enough Peter’s associating with Loki, if he doesn’t do this, he is done being a hero.” Everyone in the room started to argue against Nick, even Natasha and Happy started to yell at the one eyed man.

 

“He is not done being anything! Fury you just can’t-“

 

“I wi-“

 

“Nick, you can’t be this harsh. He’s-“ Steve tries to help but Tony started to yell.

 

“We are not just taking this away from him! Fury, you do this and I’m done helping you.” Tony screams.

 

“We have other sources than you, Stark.” Fury’s eye narrows.

 

Peter wasn’t listening, he takes off running, he runs right for the open window. “Peter!” Tony yells after him but Peter was already diving outside.

 

He clutches the bracelet tightly in his gloved hand. He began to fall, it felt so slow as Peter almost reaches the bottom of the tower.

 

Spider-Man shoots out a web and jumps up, he didn’t listen to the thunder crackling or for Karen trying to talk to him, telling him Tony was flying after him.

 

Peter looks around and sees the alley he stuck his clothes in. He swings into it and rips off his mask, he heard Iron man rush pass him and it began to pour.

 

Peter tries to break the bracelet, he tries to smash it, he tries to crush it, nothing worked. The symbols shine brightly in the darkness of the alley.

 

The rain soaks his hair and he lets out a frustrated yell. He slams his fist into the building. He couldn’t betray Loki, not after he saved him, not after he helped him. Not after everything they’ve told to each other.

 

Loki trusted him. He told him he trusted him after he tried to give him a brownie, Peter lets out a dry chuckle at the memory. The God thought he was trying to poison him before trying the fudge brownie.

 

Peter rubs his eyes harshly and his head began to hurt.

 

It was either give up Loki or be done with being a hero. Even if he did give up the suit and give up everything, he’d have to find a way but no more Avengers, no more Tony or Pepper or Karen or Happy.

 

Peter crawls down the building and grabs his clothes, he already knew what he was going to do. He just didn’t know how. The thunder cracks and lightning lights up the sky.

 

The spider heads home and walks in through the front door. “Peter! Tony Stark called-“

 

“I know...C-can you call him back and tell him... Tell him I’ll do it.” Peter walks to his room but Aunt May’s Hand gently touches his shoulder.

 

“Peter, are you okay?” She asked, Peter nods and looks at the ground.

 

“No.” Peter leans his head into her shoulder and wraps his arms around her. His wet hair sticks to the sides of his face and her shirt.

 

“Pete, Whats the matter?“ May says softly.

 

“You know how I met Loki? Avengers found out and...They want me t-to catch him.” Peter’s voice cracks a little at the end and he forces a smile.

 

“Oh Peter...“ She hugs him tightly and runs a hand through his wet hair.

 

“I-If I don’t catch him, Fury is gonna “stop” me from being a hero.” Peter takes a deep breath and May pulls back and looks him in his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to go fight him? I got the bat under my bed if you-“ Peter lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

 

“Definitely not. But thanks.” He smiles at her and she frowns.

 

“No matter what Peter, you’ll always be Spider-Man. No one can take that away from you and certainly not a weird one eyed pirate guy.” May says with a soft voice and Peter nods.

 

“Thank you.” He backs away and goes to his room, he glances back at May and smiles. “Your the best.” She grins and crosses her arms. 

 

“Yeah I am. If you need me, I’m right here.” Peter nods again and closes his door. He slides down it and takes the bracelet out of his pocket and glares at it.

 

Fudge Thor’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudge = Fuck 😂


	5. Someone gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ребенок паук - I think baby spider /I don’t know Russian but I’m trying with apps lmao Don’t judge me

Peter paced back and forth. He got out of school awhile ago and he was freaking out ever since. He had to leave and go meet Loki in thirty minutes.

 

He looks down at the bracelet in his hand, he tried to light it on fire but the thing didn’t even even melt like he hoped it would.

 

He thought about flushing it but knew it’d get stuck in the pipes and it would clog the toilet. Peter was walking around in his costume and everything, Aunt May came in a few times and asked if he was okay again and wanted to talk.

 

He was on the bridge of Okay and a metal breakdown, and he was falling more towards the breakdown to be honest. He told Ned everything, Ned almost had a heart attack when he heard about the threat of him not being a superhero anyone.

 

Ned even called Fury a wiener. Peter lost it after that, he looks at his window with a huff. “May! I’m heading out!”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to call? I can go-“ His amazing Aunt peaks her head from around his doorway.

 

“No, I got this. I think?” Peter replies with a shaky voice.

 

“Peter, I can use the bat, I can make that bat from the walking dead! I’ll go talk to Mr. Pirate and maybe-?” Peter lets out a loud laugh, he holds his sides and grins.

 

“Maybe later, I’ll call you if anything.” Peter puts on his mask and steps out the window. 

 

“Good. Try to be back before 11:30!” May yells back from the couch. Peter lets a smile spread over his cheeks.

 

“I will! Love you!” With that, he takes off swinging.

 

He passed Avengers Tower with a glare and saw Loki sitting on the building while staring at the sky. He wanted to turn around but his arms kept moving and soon enough he stood next to the God.

 

“Hello Spiderling.” Loki’s smooth voice makes Peter frown. He wasn’t ready. His grip on the bracelet tightens.

 

“H-hey Loki.” Peter glares at the Tower again and began breaking down every situation that could happen in the next fifteen minutes.

 

“So where shall we be having this movie night you’ve spoke of.” Loki questions with a smile that made Peter turn to jelly.

 

“I-i-Well, I, uh, i dont-He-“ Peter’s shoulder’s Shakes with nervousness, a hand on his shoulder made him freeze.

 

“Spider.” Loki says calmly, Peter stops trying to talk and wraps his arms around Loki. The raven haired God stares down at the boy and pats his head.

 

“I am so sorry.” The spider mumbles out. Loki raises an eyebrow and feels the boy pull away from him. Loki was going to question what the hero meant when he reaches up and takes his mask  off .

 

Loki forgot how to function.

 

Dark brown hair was ruffled and brown eyes stare into his green ones. The spider was adorable and very, very young like he thought. The boy holds out his hand and smiled.

 

“I’m Peter Parker.” Loki glances at his hand and raises his own, he shakes the boy’s hand and doesn’t let go.

 

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Peter.” Loki stutters, he never stutters or falls over his words.

 

Peter holds out his other hand and shows the bracelet. Loki practically hisses at it and glares. “Peter, where did you get that?”

 

“The Avengers gave it to me after you disappeared. They said you were just using me but...But I trust you.” Peter said with so much anxiety, his chest began to ache as his heart practically beat out of his chest. “I’m not listening to them.”

 

Loki lets out a laugh and grins, “Your refusing to do what they say? Maybe I am evil and I’m corrupting you.”

 

“Welp, Mark me down as the most corruptible spider ever....” Peter tries to match Loki’s grin but fails. Loki sees the sorrow in his eyes and his grin turns into a worried frown.

 

“Spiderling?”

 

“I-I can’t be a hero anymore.” Peter felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he said the words that broke Loki’s heart.

 

“What?”

 

“N-Nick Fury said if I d-didn’t put that on you, I-I couldn’t be a hero anymore...Guess I’m might actually be a baddie after all, Can I be your sidekick?” Peter tries to joke but the air became heavy and his tears fell, Loki wipes them away.

 

“No, I cannot take that away.” Loki grabs Peter and they disappear. Peter shakes his head to get rid of the slight blurriness and looks around.

 

They were standing in Avengers Tower in the empty elevator. The elevator began to rise up. Peter steps in front of Loki and stares up into his eyes with confusion written all over his face.

 

“Loki, you have to go! It’ll be okay-“ Peter pleads and Loki puts his hand on the teen’s head and runs his hand through his hair.

 

“I cannot take your passion away from you, you must continue helping others.” Loki says softly.

 

“Y-you won’t be! Please, Loki. You need to-“ Peter couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

The God snatches the bracelet away from Peter and hesitantly puts it on his wrist with a pain filled groan. He shudders and grips his wrist tightly. Peter’s jaw drops as he sees pitch black spread up into Loki’s veins and vanish quickly.

 

Burns peak out from under the bracelet and they spread out a little before stopping. Loki closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he cracks a smirk. “Seems Odin wanted me to suffer a bit after all.” The elevator digs and the doors open.

 

Peter turns around to see Tony looking stressed out and eating a Hershey bar, Steve sitting with a book in his hands, Bruce sat with a hologram up And Natasha was sitting with her legs over Steve’s while staring at her phone like she was waiting for it to do something.

 

His heart drops into his stomach and tries to hide Loki behind him but the God pushes him forward and his feet dig into the ground. Tony glances up and his eyes widen.

 

“Holy shit.” Tony runs over to Peter and grabs him. “Friday! Call everyone and tell them to get their asses here now.” He pushes Peter next to him and he glares at the in pain God.

 

“H-hello Tiny Man.” Loki forces a smirk and returns the glares.

 

“Hey Rock of ages-.....Where the hell is your mask?” Tony’s face falls and hears the dig of the elevator and sees the rest of the gang rushing over and surrounding Loki.

 

Thor is the first to walk in front of his brother. He gently grabs his brother’s wrist and sees the damage, his eyes become glassy and he sighs. “Brother-“

 

“We are not b-brothers, Odinson.” Loki says coldly, Peter could barely feel Tony gently grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Kid, where is your mask?” Tony asks again. Peter shows it clutched in his hands and Tony thinks the worst.

 

“Did he take it off? Shit.” Tony tries to block Loki’s view of the teen.

 

Natasha walks next to Tony and sees Peter’s eyes, she sees his eyes were almost bloodshot and his cheeks were red.

 

“ребенок паук?” Natasha says gently, Peter wasn’t even looking at her as he stares at Loki.She frowns and glares at the God of Mischief.

 

“Sir, Nick Fury has been alerted and he is on his way. He is ten minutes away.” Friday calls from above, her voice rings throughout the area.

 

“Thanks Fri. So Loki, looks like you’ve been caught by our newest Avenger. That must be a pain in the ass.” Tony glances at the shaking Spider-Man and his worry skyrockets.

 

Loki flashes a smile at Peter and his brother grabs him by the shoulder and began to drag him. Clint had his bow ready and a arrow pointing at Loki’s head if he wanted to try anything.

 

The avengers walk after Thor and Loki and Steve puts his hand hand on Peter’s shoulders. “You did the right thing.”

 

“No.” Peter pushes Steve’s hand off of him and he runs after Loki. He pushes pass everyone and stands in front of Loki.

 

“Why would you-You should of left!” Peter yells, he glares at Loki and his hands clenches into fists. Loki tilts his head to the side. He reaches up and Tony already had his repulser glove on and he points it at Loki.

 

“Try something, I dare you.” Tony growls out, Natasha grabs a knife from her boot, Thor glances at everyone and his hammer flies into his hand. Peter instantly shoots everyone with webs and forces them back so only he and Loki stood in the center of the room.

 

“Peter? What-” Loki tries to question the teen but his wrist was grabbed and Peter tries to tug the bracelet off. Loki frowns and places his hand onto the boy’s. “It won’t work, only Odin can take it off.”

 

“So Odin needs to get here now and take it off!” Peter screams, he tries again to yank it off but stops when Loki slowly pushes him away.

 

“Like you said, it will be okay.” A ding made everyone look at the elevator. Nick Fury and four guards holding very large guns rush out. Loki stands in front of Peter and Clint, Natasha and Thor destroy the webs.

 

“Loki, back away from him.” The guns point straight at Loki and the guards take their place around the room. The Avengers glance at the guns and keep their eyes on Peter and Loki. Tony holds out his gloved hand towards Loki and looks at each other the guards.

 

“Peter, back up.” Steve says, he sees one of the guards start to shake and his gut tells him something is wrong. He and Clint glances at the guard.

 

“Felt, change your guns to lethal.” The guards press a button under the tigger of their guns and aim at Loki again.

 

Loki puts one of his hands behind him and touches Peter’s hand, he squeezes it while glancing back. He whispers out one word. “Go.”

 

Spider-Man refuses to move. “No.” Loki turns to Peter and reaches his other hand out. The shaking guard steps forward and Peter’s senses went off like a alarm.

 

“Alva-“ Fury tries to yell but the guard’s finger tightens over the trigger, Clint and Steve were already rushing towards the man when a loud shot ran through the air. Tony lets out a scream and everything happens in a flash of movements.

 

Loki was on the ground, his eyes wide and he sees Peter standing in front of him. Everyone froze.

 

No one moved, no one breathed, no one did anything.

 

Spider-Man stood with a hole going through his suit and into his chest. He stumbles forward and looks down, blood began to pour from his wound. 

 

The poor teen looks around at everyone, he even looks at the guard who shot him. He looks at Loki with such fear and worry, it makes him sob. 

 

“P-Peter?” Peter falls to his knees and brings a hand up to his chest, he pressed against his wound but blood slips pass his fingers and slides down his suit, it leaves a crimson red trail as it slides from the wound.

 

Loki jumps up and falls in front of the boy, his knees slam into the ground. He shakily holds out his hands and retracts them. 

 

Peter’s legs shook and his body felt numb. He could hardly breathe, blood slips pass his lips and he looks up at the worried God. “A-are you okay?” He asked, he just wanted everyone to be okay.

 

Tony falls to his knees. Natasha covers her mouth as she silently screams, her knife falls to the floor. Clint drops his bow and stumbles back. 

 

Bruce felt his heart race and his veins become a pale green, Steve practically snarls, he continues to run at the guard and he slams his fist into their face, they drop the gun as they fall to the ground wheezing.

 

Thor slowly backs away and tries to say something but no words were spoken. Fury felt his heart shatter once he sees the blood coming from the poor kid.

 

Peter’s eyes droop and they fight to stay open. Loki felt the teen fall against him and he couldn’t feel his tears slipping from his green eyes and run down his pale cheeks.

 

All Peter heard was yelling and some one asking him to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So (kind of) sorry 😂


	6. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May’s wrath.

Loki held a knife tightly in his hand. It’s been minutes since Peter was hurt and the useless Avengers stood around him, he refuses to move from the ground next to the doors.

 

Peter was in those doors behind him.

 

Tony was pacing around with Pepper walking next to him, he’d be damned if he let anyone take Peter away right now, he made the doctors come straight to the tower.

 

Natasha and Clint stood together, she leaned onto his arm. Steve sat with bloody knuckles and Thor was leaning on the wall opposite to Loki. 

 

Bruce was calming down in the living room with ice cream and some Bob Ross.

 

Fury stood with his hands on his head and Maria stood with her arms crossed next to him, a frown on her face and her worried eyes darted around the room.

 

Loud footsteps were heard, everyone sees Peter’s Aunt May running toward them with her face blaring red and her eyes were bloodshot, Happy was right behind her.

 

Loki curls up more once he sees her, the burns on his arm spreads from the cuff. Tony stops pacing and May looks around and sees the doors, she runs to them but Tony steps in front of her.

 

“The doctors are working on him.” Tony says gently, May’s eyes lit up with fire and she looks around and sees Fury. Her hands ball up into fist and tears begin to run down her face.

 

She pushes Tony out of the way and stomps in front of Fury and Maria. Happy meets Tony’s eyes for a second before looking back at the engaged brunette.

 

May slams her fist into Nick’s face and his head almost slams into the wall behind him. Blood ran down his nose.

 

“How dare you! How dare you let Peter get hurt!” She looks at Loki and he meets her eyes and quickly looks away. Her harsh eyes find Nick’s eye again.

 

“Peter wasn’t getting hurt, he wasn’t going to be betrayed, he was okay! Do your own dirty work next time, better yet! There shouldn’t be a next time! Loki hasn’t done anything for almost two years! You should’ve listened to Peter! You should’ve of listened!” May screams, she slams her fist into Fury’s chest and Maria steps forward but Fury holds his hand up.

 

Fresh Tears slide down her cheeks and trail down her cheeks, she lets out a sob. “Peter was okay without any of you stupid Heroes getting in his way! H-he was okay...” She wraps her arms around herself and Happy tries to place his hand onto her shoulder, but she shrugs him off and and stomps in front of Loki.

 

Loki tries to sink deeper into the floor. The knife he held was gripped tighter. May kneels down in front of him. She tilts her head and her lip shakes. “S-So you’re Loki?” The god nods and looks up into her eyes.

 

May gently reaches out and places her hand onto his, she grabs the knife and places it next to them. The brown haired woman leans forward and wraps her arms around Loki. She sobs into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and lets her cry.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” May questions quietly.

 

Tony runs a hand through his short hair and Pepper rubs his neck. “T-the gun the idiot was using was old, the Bullets entered his chest, skimmed in between two ribs and almost hit his heart, destroyed tissue and hit a few blood vessels, the suit took some of the damage but not a lot...”

 

May holds onto Loki tighter. “H-he’s going to live?”

 

“I-I-Yeah. Yeah, Peter’s gonna pull through.” Tony lets out a sigh, Peter had a seventy-nine out of one hundred chance to live if the doctors got the bullet before it messed anything else up.

 

May let’s go of Loki and sits next to him. She grabs the knife from the ground and points it at the Avengers.

 

“If any of you ask or even think-“ A loud ringing noise runs through the tower and everyone jumps up.

 

Tony looks at the doors and sees a red light going off. “Friday? What’s going on?” Tony asked while gripping his chest.

 

 _“ Peter seems to have gone into Cardiac Arrest. The doctors have found more damaged tissue around his heart. _” Everyone holds their breath. “ _The doctors are working to stabilize him __._ ” Friday finishes.

 

Tony stumbles back and his chest grew heavy and his breathing became shallow. Pepper wraps her arms around him and rubs his back, Steve sat, wishing he didn’t let Natasha and Thor pull him away from the guard.

 

Natasha hides her face into Clint’s arms and he looks up towards the ceiling with his knees shaking. May covers her mouth and more tears run down her face. Loki glares at the bracelet on his wrist.

 

Time passes and nobody moves or speaks, Friday’s voice runs through the halls. “ _Peter is stable again _.” Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. “ _It’ll be approximately two hours and the Doctors will be done __._ ”

 

“T-thank you, Friday.” Pepper replies, Fury suddenly speaks.

 

“Miss. Parker, I am sorry about Peter.” Nick says, May glares at him and crosses her arms.

 

“Apologize when Peter’s awake.” May looks back at Loki, she sees the bracelet and sighed. “That doesn’t look good.” She remarked, seeing the burning going up to his elbow, his sleeves were rolled up and showed the damage.

 

“No it’s not...” Loki mumbles. He hides his arm and looks at the doors.

 

Peter didn’t know what was happening. There were bright lights and a lot of people around him. He faded back into the darkness though, not worried by the lights.

 

Everything might not have gone as he really thought it was going to go.


	7. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to himself while he’s “asleep”

God, everything hurt.

 

His chest aches and his hands felt numb. The lights came back and ruined the darkness.

 

Peter just wanted to get away from the light, he wanted to hide and get away from the pain and brightness.

 

He didn’t know if he’d rather this pain or falling off a skyscraper

 

Fighting against everything seemed like a good idea but that might cause more pain. He felt something holding him down, his arms were pinned down and his legs were stuck to the soft surface he was on.

 

His mind wandered to his family, he tries not to think about the darkness and light anymore.

 

He knew why the Avengers were acting so protective. Everyone was worried for him, he was the youngest of the Avengers and everyone saw him as the baby of the group.

 

Peter understood.

 

The Avengers watched Loki kill people, they saw him attack the city, they fought against him.

 

He knew Loki was dangerous.

 

Loki never did talk about the attack on New York City but he did say someone made him do it.

 

But... When Thor told him stories of him and Loki playing with wooden swords as kids and when Loki would read books to Thor and Thor would just fall asleep, Peter knew that side of Loki was still there.

 

Loki even told him a few stories about when he beat Thor a few times, with magic of course but still, he won.

 

Peter saw the soft side of Loki that wasn’t viewed by many, he found the part of Loki that he was searching for.

 

Loki listened and Peter just wanted to be heard. Fury and the Avengers were difficult though, they didn’t want to listen to him.

 

He wishes he buried the bracelet and pretended he lost it.

 

Everything turned weird. He wanted everyone to get along, he was a baby to almost everyone, he needed to be protected in peoples minds.

 

But he really didn’t need to be protected from Loki.

 

Loki was his friend and he trusted him.

 

Fury saw him as a kid. The Avengers saw him as a kid.

 

He wasn’t a kid. 

 

He was Spider-Man.

 

When he wakes up, he was going to make everyone sit down and talk, even if he had to web them all to the chairs and couch.

 

The doctors came out, they disposed of the bloody clothing and looked at the worried people in the hallway.

 

The doctor walked up, he looked at Tony and May first. “Mr. Parker is lucky. The damage to his chest was fatal but his body is healing rather quickly. We were able to get the bullet before it completely destroyed the tissue and-“

 

“Is he okay?” Loki interrupts. He stands on his feet and glares at the doctors.

 

May looks at Loki and gives him a small smile. The doctors began stuttering, “Y-Yes, he is okay. He needs at least a week of rest for his body to fully heal.”

 

Loki lets out a sigh of relief and leans against the wall. Pepper walks forward and began pulling the doctors back, “Can anyone see him?”

 

“Yes-“

 

Everyone began rushing into the room, Pepper stayed back with the doctors.

 

Peter laid on a bed, he looked pale as paper. His chest was bandaged and his suit was missing and the grey blankets were pulled up to his stomach. There were a few wires connected to him that were monitoring him.

 

“Oh Peter...” May walks around to his side and gently touches his hand. She reaches up with her other hand and runs her fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

 

Tony walks to the other side of the bed, he opens his mouth but May’s harsh glare makes him stay silent.

 

Loki wanted to tear his arm off.

 

The burning became awful, the pain began to spread up from his arm and into his shoulder. The bracelet felt like it was attached to his skin.

 

He refuses to look at the damage, he refuses to acknowledge that the pain was becoming overwhelming and unbearable.

 

Loki just wanted everyone to give every bit of attention to Peter, he wanted the hero to be safe.

 

And yet, he had gone and got him injured.

 

He feels the guilt in his chest blossom when he sees Peter. Loki looks at Peter’s bandaged chest and digs his fingers into hands.

 

When the spider wakes up, he will apologize with the one eyed idiot.

 

The god watches as the woman, May was her name, he watched as May gently runs her ran through Peter’s hair and sees her glare daggers at Stark.

 

There was a hand on his shoulder, it made him hiss and smack the hand. He sees Thor looking at him with worry. “Brother, your wrist...” Thor whispers the words.

 

Loki glares like May did, “Not another word until he wakes up.” He says, his eyes shift back to Peter. He pulls his sleeve down to completely cover the bracelet. 

 

He won’t look.

 

Thor grabs Loki by the collar of his shirt and drags him to the corner of the room. “Loki, we both will know what will happen if you do not go back to Asgard in time, this cannot be ignored or taken lightly!” Thor whispers angrily.

 

Loki scoffs. “You don’t think I know? I simply do not care right now, when Peter wakes, Ill acknowledge it.”

 

”The harm-it...If he does not wake within the next twelve hours, I am dragging you to Asgard, I will not allow you to di-“ Thor tries to say but Loki slams his foot onto his.

 

”Not another word.” With that, there were silent. 


	8. Deciding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn’t want to leave.
> 
> ////For hells sake I thought I fucking post this chapter on August 22nd. So sorry 😈🥺//

Three hours have passed, May didn’t leave Peter’s side. Loki stayed in the corner of the room with Thor watching him, every once in a while Loki would scratch at his hand.

 

Tony stayed with May and the rest left to the living room

 

They wanted to give Peter some space, Tony told Friday to notify them when Peter wakes up.

 

Tony asked for updates on Peter’s temperature, his breathing, everything.

 

Everyone in the room held their breath when they heard Friday say, “ _Peter is waking up_. ” 

 

They look and see Peter’s eyes crack open. May grabs his hand and squeezes it. “Peter?”

 

He opens his eyes to bright lights and shadows. He lets out a groan and closes his eyes again. “B-bright....”

 

“Lower lights to 30 percent.” A familiar voice calls out, Peter opens his eyes again, the brightness was gone but his eyes were seeing spots. They cleared after he blinks them away.

 

He sees May, Tony, Thor, and Loki standing around him. He lets out a noise and jumps back, the pain in his chest makes him yell.

 

Peter slides back down, he looks down and sees bandages wrapped around his chest. “Slow down before I have to get the doctors again.” Tony said, he rubs a hand over his face and sighs.

 

“W-What-?” Peter lets out a harsh wheeze and starts to wildly search the room. “W-where a-am I?” He sink’s back into the soft pillow.

 

“West side of the tower, forth floor.” Tony replied. May gently takes Peter’s face into both of her hands.

 

“How do you feel?” May softly asks, Peter looks at her reddish eyes and fuzzy hair.

 

“I-I’m okay. My chest hurts a little.” The teen’s eyes search the room and they land on Loki, he leans up with worried eyes. “Are y-you okay? I-I didn’t mean t-to push you so h-hard.”

 

Loki snickers, “You didn’t harm me, I feel like this conversation should be switched. You are the one who got injured after all.” He says smoothly, he scratches at his hand again.

 

Peter raises an eyebrow and looks confused for a second before his eyes widen. “I got s-shot. I really g-got shot!” His face breaks out into happy expression.

 

Thor leans over to Tony. “Do children like being hurt nowadays?” He whispers, Tony half-glares at him before he crosses his arms.

 

“Peter. You could’ve died if-“

 

“I-I’ve seen this in movies and p-people never l-live after being shot I-in the chest! They say something cool or they are cut o-off! This is so rad!” Peter said with a grin, he runs his fingers over the bandages. He lets out another groan and stops moving.

 

Tony lets out a laugh. “Nobody has said “Rad” in over 40 years.”May joins in and starts to laugh, she puts her hand onto her nephew’s shoulder and pulls him into a Hug, she doesn’t touch his chest.

 

“Peter Parker, never do that again. You scared everyone to death.” May said, Peter felt something wet drip onto his shoulder. He cautiously wrapped his arms around his aunt.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t just let Loki get shot when I knew I c-could do something.” He knew she was crying into his shoulder, he didn’t want her to cry.

 

It looks like she’s cried enough already.

 

“He’s a God, Peter.” Tony said. He heard Friday quietly say she’s notified the rest of the Avengers that Peter’s awake.

 

“And he’s my friend. I wasn’t going t-to let him just get hurt.” Peter said firmly. He stares into Tony’s eyes and doesn’t back down. 

 

Loki felt his heart melt when he heard those words. His mouth stretches and forms a smile. “Thank you, Peter. But please, do not do that again. I don’t like seeing you injured.”

 

Peter finally looks away from Tony and returns Loki’s smile. May lets go of him and wipes her tears, “You should get some more rest.” She smiles at him.

 

“Probably.” Peter reaches out and holds her hand.

 

The teen shakes his head and sits up, “Loki, your hand?” Peter says gently. Loki hides his hand behind his back.

 

“It’s nothing.” He looks away from the Spider.

 

“Loki.” Peter leans forward as much as he can. Peter glances at Thor and back at Loki.

 

Thor reaches out and grabs Loki’s neck, the raven haired god lets out a hiss and grabs Thor. “Let go.” Loki says through his teeth and glares harshly at his brother.

 

“Can I see? Please?” Peter requests. He gives Loki these wide eyes that screamed helplessness.

 

The God of Mischief couldn’t say no to those eyes. 

 

He pushes Thor back and goes next to Peter. Tony takes a step back and watches Loki with concern in his eyes.

 

Loki holds out his hand for Peter, he sees the spider’s eyes light up with worry and anger. Peter reaches out but retracts his hand, “Your hand- A-are you okay?!” Peter yells.

 

He sees the burns on Loki’s hand travel up, he remembers the bracelet and slowly reaches out again. He gently rolls up Loki’s sleeve and sees the damage just keep _going_ .

 

“ I don’t believe I am.” Loki finally replied, he stares at Peter’s hands and sees his sleeve was pushed to his elbow, the burns still continued though.

 

Peter suddenly had tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I-if I didn’t- I-if I just-“ Loki’s shoulders drop and he felt guilt rise in his chest.

 

“It isn’t your fault. I did this, I put it on.” Loki tries to comfort the crying spider. Peter holds up a hand to his chest and sniffles.

 

“But-“

 

“I knew what I was doing, Peter.” Loki interrupts. He smiles through the pain, trying not to worry Peter anymore. 

 

Peter glances at Thor, “How bad is this?” Loki glances at Thor with pleading eyes, he wished Thor’s mouth would disappear.

 

“It isn’t as bad as it will be in the future. Loki, we must go to Asgard.” Thor replied. Loki takes a deep breath and clenches his eyes.

 

“I am not going back, I will not be judged by Odin.” Loki crosses his arms and turns away from Peter and Thor.

 

Thor lets out a huff. “Brother. Please, you must.”

 

“No!” Loki began to march away.

 

Tony calls out to Friday, “Lock the doors!” The doors slam shut before Loki even gets near them.

 

The god of Mischief lets out a groan and glares at Tony. “Let me out!”

 

“Loki, please. If your hurt, you need help.” Peter said. He leans up a little bit more and looks at May.

 

She sighs and steps up, she walks over to Loki and places her hand on his cheek. “Please, listen to Peter.” Flashes of his mother make his hands shake.

 

Loki backs up and puts a hand on his head. “I-I don’t-I can’t...If I go back, Odin-He’ll have me thrown into a cell again or worse.” His back hits the doors and his breathing becomes shallow.

 

Spider-Man’s hands clench, his eyes filled with determination. “I’ll come with you and make sure he doesn’t.” Everyone froze.

 

May turns around and crosses her arms. “Peter Benjamin Parker! You were just shot! You are not going off to- what was it?”

 

“Asgard.” Loki and Thor say together.

 

“Yeah, there!” Peter slinks back into the bed.

 

“But you heard Loki! What if Odin does something to him?” Peter argues back. May takes a deep breath and turns to Tony.

 

“Can someone go to Asgard and help him?” May asked, Tony pauses before nodding.

 

“Yeah, I’ll figure it out.” Tony ruffles Peter’s hair and smiles. “We’ll help him, kid.”

 

Peter sighs and lays back down. “Loki? Will you go?”

 

The god looks at Thor and Peter for another minute before nodding, his shoulders fall and his eyes droop. He frowns and tries to push down the fear inside him.

 

Thor gently puts his hand on Loki’s shoulder, Tony opens the doors and they walk outside. “They’ll be back before ya know it, Peter.”

 

May and Peter were left alone. May goes back to Peter’s side. “He’ll be okay. Don’t worry, now get some rest.” She kisses his forehead and sits down beside him.

 

Peter mumbles under his breath. “I’ve got a bad feeling...”


	9. Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to deliver a message to the Avengers

It’s been two days and Tony might be panicking.

 

Thor, Loki, Steve, and Natasha went to Asgard. 

 

They didn’t come back immediately like Tony wanted but he gave him a little more time. Hours went by until it was the next day, he let it slide and continued to silently worry until another day passed. 

 

Peter was trying very hard to get out of bed. May stayed stayed at the tower every night, she barely left Peter’s side during the day.

 

Tony went to Peter’s room, he tried to distract them and himself, they talked about new upgrades for each other suits and plans for the future.

 

The teen asked if he heard from Thor or Loki at all, he shook his head and ruffled his hair. Tony forces a smile, “They’ll be back, don’t worry.” He wishes he could take his own advice.

 

Anxiety began to build up in his chest. May walked with him when he left Peter. They closed the door and leaned against both sides of it. “I think something happened.” May suddenly says.

 

Tony looks up at the ceiling and sighs, “Knowing how our luck is shit, probably.” He pushes off of the wall and began walking. 

 

“I’m gonna see if anyone can-“ There was a loud boom that shook the tower. Tony slams his foot down.

 

“I swear, if one more goddamn thing happens in this tower, I’m moving.” Tony and May rush to the top floor.

 

Clint and Bruce stood in the living room, Clint has his bow pointed at a blonde dude who wore green armor. And Bruce stood behind him with a pillow clenched in his hands. “What the hell?”

 

Tony looks at the man who looked a lot like Robin Hood. “Uh, who are you?”

 

“I am Fandral, friend of Thor Odinson!” Fandral yells with a grin, he shows off his perfectly white teeth.

 

Clint lowers his bow a little. “Why are you here?” He glares at the Asgardian.

 

“Odin has sent me to inform Thor’s Midgard friends that the prince of Asgard and traitor Loki, shall not return.” Fandral says nervously.

 

Tony felt his anger rise. “What do you mean they can’t return? Where’s the other two ‘Midgard’ people that went with them?!” He takes a step towards the asgardian.

 

The blonde raises his hands. “They are in the dungeon until the traitor is dealt with.” Tony slams his hand into his face.

 

“Damn it. I thought Loki and Thor tried to talk to Odin?!” Clint yells. His worry for Nat and Cap grew when he heard Dungeon.

 

“They did but Odin has denied word from them, this includes your allies.” Fandral said, he looks around and sees the bottles alcohol lined up, his face lights up.

 

Tony steps in front of him before he can go anywhere near the bottles. “Why?” 

 

“Odin can be...Stubborn when dealing with his sons.” Fandral shrugs and looks over Tony’s shoulders.

 

A new voice makes everyone jump. “So that means we have to go to Asgard and help everyone, right?” Everyone looks up towards the ceilings and sees Peter dangling upside down.

 

Tony and May panic. “Peter! You aren’t supposed to be up!”

 

He drops to the floor and lands with a stumble. “But you heard, Uh, Fandal?”

 

“Fandral.”

 

“Fandral. Odin isn’t-...” Peter stops and slowly turns to Fandral with a grim look. “You said until the traitor is dealt with, your talking about Loki, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Peter’s look hardens. “What’s gonna happen to him?”

 

Fandral’s face falls and he began messing with his sword and cape. “Odin is going to exile him to Niflheim.”

 

“What the hell is  Niflheim?”  Tony asks, Fandral tilts his head.

 

“Odd that you do not know but it is a realm. It was the home of the dark Elves but it is abandoned. Loki will be sent to the Midgard Serpent as another punishment.” Fandral said, he glances at Peter before backing up.

 

Peter lost it.

 

He took off running. May reaches out for him but he rushes pass her. She glances at Tony before following Peter.

 

Bruce nervously messes with his hands, “What Serpent? There’s no Serpent on earth.” 

 

“The Midgard Serpent was Here, it was moved to Niflheim. It’s acidic and poisonous saliva was a danger to others here.”

 

Tony goes over to the wall and presses his hand against the wall, the wall opens and reveals a rack of different alcohol. He looks and grabs the smallest bottle.

 

“Well, This sucks. Next time I’m going to space instead.” Tony pops the bottle open and drinks some from the bottle.

 

Fandral sighs. “Well, I must return to Asgard. I will tell Thor all of you-“

 

Clint raises his bow again. “Not so fast there, Buddy.” Tony walks over to Bruce and pats his back.

 

“Your staying until we figure something out.” Tony offers Bruce a drink and the scientist refuses.

 

“I’ve figured something out.” Peter said, he returns with his spider man suit on. Tony slams his hand into his face. 

 

“Peter, you aren’t-“

 

“We’re going to Asgard and getting everyone.” Peter shouts. His hands clench into fist and May stood behind Peter with her hand on his shoulder. Fandral stutters.

 

“Excuse me, but you can not go to Asgard.” Fandral tried to say but Peter walks up to him.

 

“Please. I have to help Loki. He can’t be banished to that place with a snake.” Peter begs, his voice was desperate but determined. Fandral shakes his head.

 

“There can not be any other Midgardians on Asgard. It was already bad enough the two came with Thor and Loki.” Fandral began walking away. Peter follows him.

 

May follows grabs the bottle from Tony and takes a large gulp. “This kids going to be the death of me.” She says.

 

Tony agreed and follows after Peter and Robin Hood. Peter continues to beg Fandral. “Please! They need help!”

 

“No. I am sorry but I can not bring you-“

 

Bright lights surrounded Peter, Fandral, and Tony.

 

Tony raises his hand, a suit flies from the tower and onto him. Peter braces for a fight and Fandral looks up at the bright light. “What are you doing!?” He yells.

 

The three of them lift off the ground and fly into the air. Tony grabs Peter’s arm.

 

Soon they were standing on solid ground. Peter sees a man with golden eyes staring at him with a smirk. He tilts his head. 

 

“Um, hi?”

 

“Hello Peter Parker.”


	10. Avengers Vs Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony want answers and they are going to get them.

Peter looks around, he takes off his mask and points at the man in gold. “You know me?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been watching you. You have made friends with Loki, thank you for that.” The man says with a smile. Peter’s cheeks warm up and he returns the smile.

 

“Y-Yeah. Speaking of which, um-“ Fandral steps forward and stomps his foot down.

 

“Heimdall! What are you thinking?! They can’t be here, you know this.” He said franticly. 

 

The man, Heimdall, nods. He doesn’t take his golden eyes off of Peter. “Yes I know but they are needed.”

 

Fandral runs a hand through his blonde hair, he lets out a long sigh. “One of these days, I’m going to get exiled.” He looks at Peter. “You really want to help Loki?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s comforting to know Loki has finally found a true friend.” Fandral smiles, he pats Peter on the shoulder. “Are you more like Loki or Thor?”

 

Peter and Tony look at each other, “What kind of question is that?”

 

“For the love of- Would you rather be stealthy or go straight to Odin?” Fandral asks bluntly. Peter raises his hands.

 

“Well when you put it like you did, it sounded completely different from what you were saying!” He argued, Tony agreed and looks at Heimdall’s armor.

 

Fandral shakes his head. “Fine, your answer?”

 

“We’re going to Odin.”

 

“Wise choice.” Heimdall said, he leaves his post and walks in front of Peter. “Do not let Odin discourage you and do not lose your place.” He softly tells the spider.

 

Peter looks up into his golden eyes and nods. “Thank you.”

 

Fandral begins walking. Tony and Peter follow, Peter holds his mask in a tight grip. “Lets hope Odin is in a good mood.” Tony says, he grins at the nervous teen.

 

“Y-yeah...Do you think he’ll listen to us?”

 

“If he’s as stubborn as everyone says, maybe. But hey, if he doesn’t, well than we’ll have to make him.”

 

“He’s an ancient god. Honestly, what are we going to do?” Peter said with a smirk. Tony shrugs.

 

“We’ll figure something out. Hulk almost beat the all power God of Thunder right? What’s one old man gonna do against Spider-man and Iron man?” Peter holds a hand to his chest as he laughs.

 

“You make it sound like we’re going to mug him!” The two laugh together, Fandral was ahead of them, he glances back at them with a confused look.

 

“Mug?” He says quietly to himself.

 

Peter and Tony joke their way across the rainbow bridge, up until they are stopped by the guards. “Halt!”

 

Fandral smiles at the guards, “They are here to speak to Odin.” The guards point their spears at Fandral.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Uh...” Fandral steps back and glances at the other two.

 

“Geez, thanks Robin Hood. I’m Tony Stark and that’s Spider-Man. We’re friends of Thor and Loki. We’re from Earth.” Tony crosses his arms, the spear was pushed into his armor.

 

“You were not supposed to bring any more Midgardians!”

 

“I know but there was a slight problem with that plan.”

 

“Take them to the Dungeon!” The guards move in but Peter shoots webs at them and they fall back. Tony flicks the spears away from him.

 

“You guys have got to upgrade your weapons.” He pushes the guards back. Fandral walks pass the fighting and yells for the two Avengers.

 

“I guess you both really are going straight for Odin. Come on.” They rush away from the guards. Tony stomps his foot onto the ground.

 

“Remind me to steal Pepper’s socks later, mine suck.”

 

“Why don’t you just buy new ones?” Peter asks Tony.

 

“I really don’t want to leave the Tower after this trip.”

 

“Well isn’t that a mood.” Peter grins as they come across large doors. He looks up at the doors and had to lean his head all the way back.

 

“Darn.”

 

“Damn.” Tony whistled.

 

Fandral pushes the doors open. There at the end of the hall, Odin sat in his golden throne with his beautiful wife next to him.

 

He stands. Tony sees the distance and shakes his head. “No.” He grabs Peter and they fly in front of Odin. They land and Tony takes his armor off, he leaves the gauntlets on.

 

“Hi.”

 

Odin points his spear at them as he stands and gets into a stance. Peter shot a strand of webs at the man and watches at the beautiful woman next to Odin wave her hand. The web disappears instantly.

 

Peter’s jaw drops and he completely ignores Odin and goes straight to the woman. “That was so cool! You can do magic like Loki!”

 

The woman tilts her head and smiles, “Um, yes. I taught Loki almost all of his tricks.” Peter’s eyes widen and he stumbles back.

 

“Are you Loki and Thor’s mom?” He asked, the beautiful woman nods with a smile. Peter grins. “I-it’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Peter!” Odin’s spear comes racing at him, he dodges and slides to the left, he jumps and kicks Odin back into his throne. Peter groans at the sharp pain in his chest.

 

Frigga lets out a yell and watches as Peter lands. “It’s nice to meet you too?” Odin gets up, she places her hand on his and stops him. “Why are you here?”

 

Peter glances at Tony. “We just wanted to talk.” Peter takes a deep breath.

 

Frigga rubs Odin’s hand. “About what?”

 

“Our friends, Thor coming back to Earth, or Midgard. And Loki being freed.” Peter sees Odin’s look harden at Loki’s name.

 

“Loki Laufeyson will not be freed.” Odin says.

 

Peter’s hands clench. “His name is Loki Friggason.” Odin’s eye widens along with his wife’s.

 

She covers her mouth with her hand and felt her eyes water and a smirk stretched across her lips, happiness spreads through her. “Friggason?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He will not be freed. He needs to be punished for his crimes against Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim.” Odin’s voice booms through the room, Peter takes a step up the stairs.

 

“What if they aren’t his fault?!” Peter yells, his own voice echos off the halls. Odin glares at the spider.

 

“What do you mean? He is responsible for his own choices.”

 

“No, they weren’t his fault! When he attacked Earth, someone forced him too! It wasn’t his choice. It was a alien named Thanos, he made Loki attack Earth.” Peter sees the surprise spread throughout Odin and Frigga’s faces.

 

“No one had heard from Thanos in...Many years.” Odin said, he raises his chin in the air. “Where is your proof to that statement?”

 

“Loki told me-“

 

“We can not believe that silver-tongues words! He is the God of Mischief and a trickster, he could be feeding you lies.” Odin yells. Frigga takes her hand off of his and looks into Peter’s eyes.

 

“I do not think Loki would try to trick him.” She says calmly. Peter smiles at her and looks back at Odin, his soft gaze turns into a harsh glare.

 

Tony hasn’t seen Peter glare like that in awhile, he takes a step forward and puts his hand in Peter’s shoulder. “Like Spidey said, Loki told him- Wait Loki told you what?!”

 

Tony screams and turns to the teen. “What else did he tell you?!”

 

Peter shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck, “Just-Well a lot.” He smiles nervously, he glances at Odin and Frigga.

 

“Please, just give Loki another chance. Everything isn’t his fault.” He pleads.

 

Odin shakes his head. “I will not let Loki be on his merry way without punishment. His crimes are-“ 

 

“Not his fault! You can’t punish him for being captured and feeling.” Peter didn’t back down when Odin suddenly stands.

 

The god began walking towards the spider. Tony stood right behind Peter and glares at the old man. Odin puts his hand onto Peter’s shoulder. “Loki has committed his crimes, he cannot just be excused. You-“

 

Peter grabs Odin by his armor and yanks him closer. “It wasn’t his fault.”

 

“It was. If he didn’t-“

 

“If you would’ve just told him from the beginning about his past than maybe he wouldn’t of lashed out!” Peter’s wrist was grabbed, his web-shooters dig into his wrists.

 

“If he would stop acting so much like a child-“ Peter ignores the ache in his chest and pushes Odin back.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Tony suddenly asks. He crosses his arms behind his back.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Being so damn defensive, it’s almost like you want Loki to suffer.” Tony says, Odin scoffs.

 

“Loki is one of my Sons, I am just trying to do what’s right.” Odin argues, Tony rolls his eyes and walks next to Peter, he puts a hand on his face and lets out a sigh.

 

“Are you sure about that? Cause if that’s how you treat all your kids who have issues, then maybe you shouldn’t be a father.” Tony heard a gasp and glances at Frigga. “Your doing fine. I think?”

 

Before Tony could move, Odin slams the end of his spear into Tony’s chest. Peter yells out, he shoots his webs and stops him from slamming into the ground.

 

“How dare you speak such nonsense! I have been nothing but-“ Odin starts but Peter finishes for him.

 

“Cruel? Unfair? Neglectful?” Peter said, Tony gets up from the sticky webs and glares at Odin.

 

“Cantankerous?” Tony adds. Peter glances at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Cantankerous?”

 

“Difficult, Argumentative and uncooperative. And don’t think I’m gonna let that slide.” Tony said while smacking the spear.

 

“Difficult?! I am not difficult!” Odin screams.

 

Frigga fiddles with her thumbs, “Darling, you can be a little difficult sometimes.” Frigga replies, Odin shushes her.

 

“I am not.” Odin backs away from the pair.

 

“Yeah right.” Peter takes a deep breath. “How about this, you let us and the rest of our friends leave, including Thor and you just make Loki do community service.” Tony suddenly bursts out laughing.

 

“If I see Loki on the side of the road picking up trash, I swear I’ll start singing hallelujah.” He wipes away a tear and continues to chuckle.

 

“Community service? What is that?” Frigga asked, concern was heard in her soft voice.

 

“It’s basically a punishment for someone, that someone has to help the community that they harmed or something.” Peter said with a smile.

 

“Community service sounds nothing like a punishment! That is completely meaning less!” Odin shouts.

 

Peter slams his foot onto the ground and his face became red.

 

“Why do you want Loki to suffer?! What do you have against Loki?! All he did was get upset, you have to understand why! How can you be so obtuse?!”


	11. No more talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight will begin

Loki knew this was going to happen. He knew exactly how it was all going to go the second he saw Odin glaring at him. He saw his mother and he tenses.

  
She rushes to him and throws her arms around him, he sighs and wrapped his around her. "Hello." She runs a hand through his black hair and squeezes him once more before letting go. 

  
   
"Loki, you've returned." She speaks with so much love, he felt his chest tighten.   
 

  
Thor takes a step pass the two and looks straight at the king. "Father, we-" Odin raises his hand and Thor falls quiet. The Captain and Spy were next to them.

  
   
Odin raises his hand and the bracelet around Loki's wrist falls off and the damage disappears. It flies into Odin's hand, "Thank you, Thor. Guards! Bring Loki to the dungeons and take the other two with him." Four guards in golden armor surround them.

  
   
Natasha whispers to Steve, "And I couldn't bring my guns, why again?" She jokes, a guard tries to grab her but she spins him and pushes him into another guard.

 

Loki is grabbed, he pulled against them but finds his wrist bonded together with heavy chains. He looks at him mother, she reaches for him as he is pulled away. Thor grabs Loki by his collar and tugs him close.

  
   
"Father! I have not come to give you Loki. I request you let him return to Midgard with-" Odin stands.  
 

  
"He will not be going anywhere but the dungeons until his punishment is to be carried out!" Odin screams, Steve pushes the guards back and leans his back against Natasha's.

  
   
"Uh, Odin Sir? We just need to say speak with you for only a few minutes, if we-" Odin waves his hand and the two Avengers feel their knees growing weak. They falls to the ground and the Guards grab them and start to drag them away. Thor yells out, Loki is ripped away from him again and dragged with the other two. Thor lets out a yell and raises his hammer.  
 

  
Loki knew this was all just a terrible idea and knew this punishment would just add to his bad luck. He hopes his mother wouldn't cry again and his spider would heal quickly and not do anything stupid.  
 

  
Peter surely wouldn't come to Asgard, that would just be a stupid idea.  
 

  
Peter's fist were clenched into fist and they stayed by his side. Odin glared daggers at him. "I will not be told by a mere child, what I am!" Odin screams at him. Peter felt ready to yank out his hair.

  
   
"Oh, I haven't even begun with the name calling, you-" Peter felt Tony rub his back.

  
   
"Trust me, you don't want to get made fun of by this Spider. What's it going to take for you to let everyone have a happy ever after?" He continued to rub Peter's back and felt the teen relax.

  
   
"Nothing, my mind will not be changed. Loki will be punished for his crimes and all the lives he took during his tantrum." Odin declared. Peter rubs a hand over his face and throws his hands into the air.  
 

  
"You stubborn old man. Locking away your problems and throwing them away, isn't going to help anything! You need to talk to Loki and listen! You cant just send Loki away, you'll just be making everything worse, Loki's anger and pain will grow." Peter argued.

  
   
Odin narrows his one eye and sighs, his shoulders drop. "Why do you defend Loki with so much passion and emotion? You can not trust him and his silver tongue." Odin finally sounded calm and open. Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

   
"Because I know, everyone deserves a second chance. If they betray you, get up and try again, try to get through to them." Peter says with a smile.

  
   
"What if they are gone and beyond a second chance?" Odin questions.  
 

  
Peter grins. "No ones ever really gone." Tony freeze, he looks at the ground and then back up at Peter. "Did you just quote Luke Skywalker from the Last Jedi?" Peter winks.  
 

  
"What? Of course not!" Peter lets out a laugh and sees Odin is now in front of him. He stands straighter and waits.  
 

  
"Can Loki be redeemed?" Odin asked him, he speaks in a hushed voice, but it still echoes through the halls.

 

Peter looks him dead in the eyes, his voice doesn't have a hint of doubt, and he doesn't hesitate when he talks. "Yes."

 

Odin just stared at him. He stares for a really long time. Peter almost felt uncomfortable like staring at the old king. He began to wonder what was under the eye patch.

 

”If I do not listen to you, what will you do?”

 

”I’ll go to wherever the hell you put Loki and my friends, and I’ll take them back to Earth, no matter the cost. Even if I have to kick your butt into the ground.” Peter gets himself ready.

 

”What if you lose that fight?”

 

”I cant lose, I’ll win no matter what. If you knock me down, I’ll always get back up.” Peter sees Odin raise his hand. He puts it on Peter’s shoulder.

 

”Alright.” Odin said.

 

Peter looks at Tony. “Alright? Alright what?” Tony asks. Odin barley glances at him.

 

”You will fight, Spider-Man.” He walks pass Peter and walks down the hall. Peter puts on his mask.

 

”Who will I fight?”

 

”Loki.”

 

Peter’s eyes widen. “I am not fighting Loki.” Odin laughs.

 

”Guards! Bring Loki.” Odin stood in the middle of hallways. Peter looks at Tony.

 

”I am not fighting Loki, not in a million years.” Peter screams at Odin. The king ignores him.

 

Peter looks at Frigga, “I am not fighting your son and your husband is nuts. Sorry.” She waves her hand.

 

”It is alright. I do not know what the King is thinking right now but I know it’s not clear.” Frigga replies.

 

”I am thinking very clearly right now.” Odin said. Soon Loki was dragged in. Peter sees him and runs over.

 

”Loki!” He wraps his arms around the God and finds them stumbling back.

Loki barely catches them. The chains around him restrict him from moving so much and the shock coursing through him makes him to numb. “P-Peter? What the hell are you doing _here_?”   
  


Peter lets go of Loki. “Coming to save you and everyone else.” The chains around Loki drop to the ground.

 

Odin stands only a few feet from them, the guards back away. “Loki, Of mischief. Do you wish to be free?”

 

”...Yes? Peter what’s going on?”

 

”I have no idea anymore.”

 

Odin speaks over them. “Spider-Man, do you wish to set your allies and Loki free?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

Odin slams his staff down. “Loki and Spider-Man, you two shall fight until one is either dead or unconscious. If you win, Loki, you and the others will go free. Spider, if you win, you may leave with the other Midgardians and Thor, Loki must stay.”

 

A dagger appears in Loki’s hand and he looks disgusted. “I will not fight you, Peter.”

 

”And I’m not fighting you.”

 

”Then the Midgardians will be executed.” Peter’s nostrils flair.

 

”Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! I thought you were going to just let everyone go!” Peter screams.

 

”No, this will not be that easy. Now begin.” Odin steps back.

 

Loki drop the daggers fall, “Peter-“

 

”This is complete Bull! And you!” He points at Odin. “Are full of shit!” Tony flies next to Odin.   
  


“Your a dick.”

 

Peter groans. “I hate Asgard so much right now.”

 

”As do I.” Loki glares at Odin.

 

”Loki, wanna Team up again?” Peter suddenly asks.

 

The raven haired God raises an eyebrow. “Against who?”

 

”The King of Asgard.” Peter looks at Tony. “Want to team up with us?”

 

”Hell yes.”

 

Loki grins, his daggers fly back into his hands. “Oh I’ve wanted to do this for awhile.” Tony raises his arm and blocks Odin’s spear.

 

”We aren’t doing that again.” He slams his hand into the God’s chest and watches him skid back.

  
Loki runs at Odin with Peter by his side, and the fight begun while Frigga sneaks off into the shadows to the Dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there *Wink Wink*

**Author's Note:**

> Ned is 100% Chair War-God and Peter is 100% adorable.


End file.
